Rhapsody in Heaven
by Phenix91
Summary: Nos héros ont décidés de revenir refaire une "huitième" année mais alors qu'Hermione est à Poudlard pendant les vacances sur ordres de Mcgo, elle se fait sermonner et sur le chemin du retour tombe sur une piscine. elle décide de s'y rendre pour se défouler après son engueulade... seulement elle n'est pas seule... qui est la ?que fait-il ?que va t-il se passer entre eux? venez lire!
1. Chapitre 1 : Premier Plongeon

Salut tout le monde ! voila j'me présente je suis Phenix91 ^^ et voici ma première fic basée sur mon couple favori : Drago et Hermione ! soyez indulgents please ! et n'hésitez pas sur les reviews ! toutes remarques peut être constructive ! :) et avant de vous laissez lire mon premier chapitre, voici quelques petites notifications qui pourrait vous aider à ne pas vous rendre chèvre dans la compréhension de mon histoire :)

Hermione et Drago sont en dernière année, leur « huitième », ils ne sont pas préfets en chef (j'ai choisi de mettre d'autre personnes venant de poufsouffle et serdaigle mais on les connait pas) seules quelques dernières années sont venus la refaire après la chute du Lord Noir «Voldemort», dont hermione, ron, harry, ginny (en dernière année normale), neville, parvati et lavande du coté des gryffondors; drago, pansy, blaise, crabbe et goyle du coté des serpentards; luna et cho du coté des serdaigles et en pouffsouffles : ernie macmillan et hannah abbot dumbledore et rogue sont bien morts (mais un peu présents de part leur portrait dans le bureau directoriale désolée ^^) et avant de mourir dumby a decidé de mettre au programme des dernières (« huitièmes » années sont inclus of course ^^) années uniquement des cours de sport moldu qu'il avait envie d'appliquer depuis un moment donc il y a une piscine car mcgo a décider de respecter l'une de ses dernières volontés.

voilà sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère de tout coeur qu'elle vous plaira. et ne vous inquiétez pas elle sera COMPLETE ! je pense faire une vingtaine de chapitre avec un délai de publication de 2 semaines environ MAXIMUM par chapitre. donc ca peut etre moins si j'ai fini avant. ;) bisous les lecteurs!

Phenix91.

p.s: en italique ce sont les pensées de mes persos (à part le petit texte juste après le titre et le début du chapitre)

Rhapsody in Heaven

**Premier plongeon** :

_Je t'aime… Toi, tout entier. Dans ce petit jardin pourtant immense mais étouffant…_

_Je n'ai plus que toi en tête. Ça me rend folle._

_Je me noie dans mon amour pour toi._

Fin Juillet. Poudlard.

- Miss Granger ! Appela le professeur McGonagall.

- Elle-même ! À partir de septembre vous allez encore m'avoir sur le dos pendant un an ! Heureuse de vous revoir m'aame !

La dite Hermione Granger avait radicalement changée physiquement… Adieu le « rat-de-bibliothèque », « miss dents de castor » et tous ces surnoms qui l'avaient collé à la peau durant sa scolarité. A présent, elle avait les cheveux lisses, légèrement coupés en dégradé et teint en blond mais qui lui allait vraiment bien et son look vestimentaire totalement revu : mini-jupe en jean, corset noir, veste en satin, sac à main assez coûteux quand même il faut le reconnaître et bottes à talons hauts de huit centimètres. Personne ne l'avait encore vue depuis son changement. Ni même Harry, Ron et Ginny. Elle voulait leur faire la surprise quand elle irait au Terrier pour la fin des vacances. Elle voulait aussi se détendre et s'amuser plus contrairement aux années précédentes. Après tout elle pouvait se le permettre, elle était la meilleure élève de l'école.

Le professeur McGonagall était bouche bée devant l'accoutrement de son élève préférée.

- MISS GRANGER ! AVEC MOI DANS MON BUREAU MAINTENANT !

Bureau de McGonagall.

- Vous vous êtes vue ? C'est une honte ! Une tenue négligée augure d'un esprit également négligeant ! Ce qui m'étonne fort venant de vous miss Granger sachez-le… Poudlard ne saurait tolérer un tel accoutrement ! Vous allez reteindre vos cheveux en bruns et m'effacer toute trace de piercing magique avant la rentrée ! J'ignore ce qui vous ai passé par la tête mais je tiens à vous dire que c'est inacceptable ! Moi qui avais pris votre parti pour vous donner le poste de préfet en chef, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous retirer ce privilège et de le donner à une autre personne de « huitième » année.

- QUOOIII ?

- Parfaitement ! Et même si je n'ai pas pour habitude de colporter des ragots mais ici ce sont généralement les Serpentards et les sportifs qui créent des problèmes ! J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour vous miss et je sais que vous êtes une excellente élève et une excellente sportive, surtout dans une piscine, je connais votre parcours moldu souvenez-vous. Rajouta-t-elle voyant le regard étonné de son élève. Et malgré vos notes excellentes et votre très bon niveau sportif, je compte bien en faire la remarque au cours du conseil des enseignants demain matin.

- Ça suffit à la fin ! S'énerva Hermione. Si j'ai de bons résultats, c'est que je fais ce qu'il faut pour, je ne vois pas en quoi mon look peut déranger ! Alors pourquoi il faut que j'entende vos petites insinuations ironiques ?! Vous ne voyez pas que c'est absurde ?!

Sur ces mots, elle quitta le bureau de sa directrice de maison sous le regard outré de sa directrice de maison. Elle avait beau avoir un grand respect pour elle, elle ne regrettait pas de lui avoir répondu de cette façon. Après tout, elle avait le droit de s'habiller comme elle voulait elle était majeur après tout !

- Marre à la fin ! Quelle mère la morale, celle-là ! Moi qui pensais que pour ma dernière année je serais beaucoup plus libre. Et voilà… Je me suis tapée toutes ses récriminations pendant des heures…

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne regarda pas où elle allait et se trouva dans un endroit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu à Poudlard. Mais au fond elle ne connaissait pas Poudlard aussi bien que Dumbledore donc il devait bien y avoir des endroits qu'elle n'avait jamais découvert.

- Et en plus, je me suis perdue ! Se lamenta-t-elle.

C'est alors qu'elle leva la tête et trouva un poteau avec des flèches pointées dans toutes les directions. Sur l'une d'elle était écrit « piscine ». Son visage s'illumina à cette vue, Dumbledore avait pourtant bien dit qu'une nouvelle matière avait été mise au programme pour les septième et « huitièmes » années uniquement. Elle avait toujours était une férue de sport chez les moldus, surtout de piscine, mais une fois à Poudlard, voyant qu'il n'y avait pas cette matière elle se rabattit sur les livres pour compenser.

- Excelleeeeent ! C'est immense ! Ce qu'elle est belle ! Dire que je vais nager ici dès septembre…

Une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit, elle regarda autour d'elle et commença à se déshabiller…

Pendant ce temps, dans les vestiaires, une boite en métal fut ouverte, des mégots de cigarette et des cendres tombèrent de celle-ci… Drago Malefoy vida sa boite de cigarettes par terre, le regard dans le vide. Une fois fini, il sortit de la pièce, la verrouilla et commença à partir quand un bruit du côté de la piscine le fit s'arrêter et faire demi-tour. Il s'approcha avec prudence pour ne pas se faire repérer car il était strictement interdit à toutes personnes non enseignantes de se trouver ici. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.

Une jolie fille, plutôt très jolie selon Drago, et blonde se trouvait dans la piscine entrain de nager magnifiquement bien. On aurait dit qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Il ne la reconnut pas sur le coup et pourtant il était sur de la connaître… Il aperçut le petit tas de vêtements à côté de lui et s'approcha du bord et la jeune fille inconnue sortit la tête de l'eau à ce moment…

- Ça fait du biiien ! S'extasia Hermione. Hein ?

Elle avait aperçu le jeune homme sur le bord de la piscine mais n'avait pas reconnu le serpentard sur le coup…

_« Ce qu'elle est belle… »_

Ce fut les seuls mots que pensa le serpentard avant que la gryffondor n'ouvre la bouche.

- MALEFOY ? Cria Hermione.

- GR… GRANGER ? S'étouffa le vert et argent avec sa salive…

Sur le coup, elle ne le reconnut pas, vêtu comme un moldu, mais elle dû avouer que ça lui allait à merveille… Malgré sa veste hors de prix, elle voyait bien sa musculature à travers elle, du a ses nombreux entrainements de Quidditch… Musculature qui, avouons-le, la faisait bien rêver malgré elle, et oui la princesse des Gryffondor n'était pas insensible au charme du séduisant prince des Serpentard… Quant à lui, il se sentait mal d'un coup d'avoir osé poser ses yeux de sang-pur sur elle quelques minutes auparavant et se maudissant de ne pas l'avoir reconnue, il voulut lui faire payer son léger fantasme et lui lancer une vanne bien typique des malefoy mais tout ce qu'il trouva d'autre à dire fut…

- Franchement pas sexy, les sous-vêtements !

« _Pathétique ta vanne drago_… » Se maudit-il.

- Hein ?

C'est là qu'Hermione se regarda et vit qu'elle était en effet toujours en sous-vêtements devant son ennemi… Et il avait raison elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements sexy… Ceux-ci été simples et en coton, elle avait beau avoir changé de look, elle avait du mal à sauter le pas des sous-vêtements.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ? … Et en plus à nager sans permission ? demanda-t-il.

- … Mcgo m'a convoquée pour mes nouvelles responsabilités mais elle me les a retirées parce qu'elle m'a chopé pour mes cheveux teints et le reste… Elle m'a passé un savon et elle vient à peine de me libérer… Quand j'ai vu que c'était ouvert et que la piscine était si top, j'ai voulu me défouler…

- Je vois… Mais si on te surprend à nager sans en avoir la permission, tu vas encore te faire alpaguer, non ? Pour une « miss-je-sais-tout » tu n'as pas l'air d'imprimer rapidement toi ! Lui dit-il en lui tendant la main pour la faire sortir de l'eau. J'en conclus que les nés-moldus sont tous lents d'esprits…

Sur ces mots, Hermione se renfrogna et repoussa sa main.

_« Et voilà ! Moi qui pensais qu'il avait changé depuis la fin de la bataille, j'me suis bien plantée ! »_

- Ah non ! Dégage !

- Oh arrête ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de jouer les prudes !

- Oh ça va !

Soudain un bruit les fit se retourner… Quelqu'un approchait !

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

C'était Rusard ! En moins de deux, Drago attrapa Hermione par le poignet et détala avec elle. Rusard arriva à la piscine.

- Ah… J'ai cru entendre des voix…

Son tour de garde finit, il partit, passant devant la porte de la salle où nos deux ennemis s'étaient réfugiés.

- Moins une… Souffla Drago. J'hallucine… Pourquoi je me retrouve là moi aussi ? Murmura-t-il.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas te moquer ! Eh toc ! Rétorqua Hermione sur le même ton.

Hermione fut soudain prise d'un frisson, faut dire aussi qu'elle était encore toute mouillée et en sous-vêtements.

- On gèle ici… aaa… aaatc…

_« Oups ! Ne surtout pas éternuer ! »_

- Aatchhhhh… Mmmpfff…

Rusard se retourna, persuadé d'avoir entendu un bruit…

- C'est moi ou… ?

Mais n'entendant rien de plus il passa son chemin et sorti de la piscine.

Dans la petite salle, Mione se débattait avec Drago. Il avait sa main sur sa bouche et l'avait empêchée d'éternuer et donc empêcher de se faire attraper.

- Roh mais… Epargne moi ça tu veux ? Lui dit Drago d'un ton sec lui libérant la bouche. Je crois que la voie est libre.

Il se leva et commença à partir.

- Non attends !

Il se retourna.

- Merci ! Même si c'est toi qui t'es retrouvé avec moi, je suis désolée de t'avoir mis dans cette galère.

- Non mais arrête ! Pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes non plus ! Et en plus, dans cette tenue…

Elle se regarda et rougit tellement fort qu'elle aurait pu faire concurrence au drapeau Gryffondor.

- … Tu es une drôle de fille Granger !

Il lui avait dit ça avec une telle sincérité qu'elle en perdit son vocabulaire pourtant bien rempli et plus encore quand elle le vit sourire. Pas un sourire moqueur de ceux qu'il ne réserve qu'à elle ou Harry et Ron mais d'un vrai sourire sincère.

Gênée, elle baissa les yeux au sol et vit une petite boite par terre à ses pieds. Elle se baissa pour la ramasser.

- Tiens ? C'est à toi ? Tu as perdu quelque chose je crois !

Drago regarda la boite en métal d'un œil inquiet.

- Ouah… Désolée ! dit Hermione. J'ai renversé son contenu… C'est quoi ce truc ?

La rouge et or avait ramassée la boite à l'envers et son contenu se versa légèrement dans sa main.

- … Des cendres ?

Le Serpentard lui prit la boite des mains si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

- Merci, c'est à moi. Lui dit-il en s'étant rapproché d'elle ce qui la mit mal à l'aise.

- Je… J'en ai un peu renversé. Désolée…

_« Il est collé à moi… merlin j'ai chaud… »_

- C'est rien ne t'en fais pas pour ça… Enfin bon je te dois un petit remerciement…

- Hein ?

Ne s'y attendant pas, elle n'eut aucune réaction quand Drago lui prit le visage entre ses mains et qu'il l'embrassa langoureusement. Confuse comme pas possible elle ne bougeait plus d'un millimètre et ne remarqua rien quand Drago la couvrit de sa veste.

- A partir de la rentrée, tu pourras nager autant que tu veux. Cesse tes bêtises et dépêche-toi de rentrer ! Il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front. Tâche de ne pas prendre froid. A très bientôt Hermione…

Sur ces derniers mots, il partit laissant la gryffondor dans la petite salle, perdue dans ses pensées.

Quand elle reprit ses esprits, tout se rappela à elle et c'est là qu'elle réalisa…

_« Hein… que… HEIIIIIN ?! C'ETAIT QUOI CAAAAA ?! »_

- Mon… Mon premier baiser… Oh nooon… Mais il n'est pas normal ce type ! En plus il m'a appelé par mon prénom…

Elle ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de resserrer sa veste autour d'elle en rougissant.

_« Je ne dois pas le revoir ! Et pourtant j'aurais pas le choix… Mais ai-je seulement envie de l'ignorer… »_

Sur ces pensées, elle se rhabilla en vitesse et détala aussi vite qu'un lapin direction la maison de ses parents pour passer la fin des vacances au terrier aussi normalement que possible et espérer oublier cette rencontre avec Malefoy !

Rentrée du 1er septembre.

Sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. La famille Weasley accompagnée d'Harry Potter dit « Le Survivant » arriva sur les quais du Poudlard Express direction la célèbre école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Bien que ces derniers ayant accueilli Harry pour l'été, comme chaque année depuis la première année, il eut toujours autant de mal à se défaire de l'emprise maternelle et étouffante Molly Weasley.

- Oh Harry mon chéri ! Pleura Mme Weasley en le serrant fort, voir trop fort contre lui… Tu nous écriras c'est promis ?

- C'est prffomis… Essaya d'articuler Harry à moitié étouffé.

- Tu viendras nous voir aussi pour les vacances de noël ? Je me doute que tu veuille passer les vacances d'halloween là-bas mais promets-moi de venir pour les suivantes !

- Arrête maman ! Rigola Ronald.

- Tu l'étouffes là ! Il est presque bleu ! Dit Ginny morte de rire.

- Oh pardon Harry mon chéri… Rougit Molly.

- ce n'est rien Molly. Sourit Harry, remettant ses lunettes en place. Je viendrais avec grand plaisir !

Depuis le début des vacances, Molly avait tellement insistée pour qu'Harry l'appelle par son prénom qu'elle ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle pendant la première semaine d'été qu'Harry avait capitulé.

- C'est gentil Harry ! Mais au fait vous n'avez pas vu Hermione ? S'étonna Mme Weasley.

- Non pas encore mais elle ne devrait pas tarder je pense ! Assura Ginny.

Le 1er septembre tombant un samedi cette année, les cours ne commenceraient que le lundi 3, Hermione avait décidé de partir plus tôt du terrier pour passer la dernière semaine avant la rentrée avec ses parents et avait prévenu les Weasley et Harry qu'elle les retrouverait dans le train. Un coup de sifflet retentit.

- Venez on monte ou le train va partir sans nous ! Dit Ginny. On retrouvera Mione dans le train les garçons !

Ils embrassèrent Mme Weasley une dernière fois, montèrent dans le train et lui adressèrent un dernier signe de main avant de partir à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. Ils en trouvèrent un et s'y installèrent. Quelques minutes après, Hermione arriva et s'engouffra à l'intérieur mais elle eut à peine le temps de fermer la porte que Ginny lui sauta au coup.

- Hééé ! Hermione !

- Ginny ! Sourit Hermione en la prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

- T'as repris ta couleur de cheveux naturelle ! Remarqua Harry.

- c'est vrai que je ne vous ai pas raconté ! J'ai oubliée désolée ! Bah en fait je n'ai pas eu le choix ! J'ai eu droit à des heures de sermons à cause de ça par Mcgo cet été ! Elle m'avait fait venir pour me parler de mes nouvelles fonctions de préfète-en-chef et de présidente du club de natation de Poudlard…

- Félicitations Hermione ! La félicita les trois autres.

- Mais à cause de ça, de mon nouveau look et de mon addiction moldue à la natation elle a commencé à dire que c'était inacceptable et tout et qu'elle ne pouvait pas me laisser devenir présidente du club de natation de Poudlard, ni P-e-C !

- QUOI ? S'étonnèrent Harry et Ginny.

- Et oui… Soupira la Gryffondor.

- Ben mince alors ! À peine rentrée et déjà en retenue disciplinaire. T'as drôlement changée Mione ! Plaisanta Ron.

Tout le monde rigolait ce qui fit qu'Hermione se mit à bouder. Elle n'avait pas compris qu'il se moquer d'elle jusqu'à présent, d'où le coup sur la tête. Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Poudlard. Ils montèrent dans une calèche tirée par deux sombrals qui partit en direction du château pour la dernière fois, montèrent les marches en direction de la grande salle pour manger.

Quand la répartition fut finit et le discours de bienvenue du professeur Dumbledore, Ron comme à son habitude mangea pour quatre sous les yeux effarés des premières années qui n'avait jamais vu une personne manger de cette façon contrairement aux autres années, qui eux, avaient l'habitude…

Une fois le repas finit, les assiettes disparurent des tables et tous les élèves se levèrent pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs.

- Aaahh j'ai trop bien manger ce soir ! S'exclama le rouquin.

- Ron ça fait maintenant huit ans que tu dis ça ! Soupira le survivant.

Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame et donnèrent le mot de passe «liberté», et montèrent les escaliers pour se rendre dans leur chambre. Les huitièmes années étaient si peu nombreux qu'ils étaient répartit dans le dortoir des dernières années ce qui fit qu'Hermione se retrouva dans le même dortoir que Ginny, au même titre que Lavande et Parvati revenues elles aussi refaire leur dernière année. Du coup, elles se partageaient un immense dortoir à elles quatre ! Le rêve ! Trop fatiguées pour parler, elles se couchèrent sans un mot.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla assez tard, partit prendre sa douche et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. A peine assise, Ron la harcela de question.

- Hey ! Ça te dirait d'aller voir la piscine après manger ? Notre futur repaire ! On pourra prendre nos marques comme ça ! dit Ron.

Pendant les vacances d'été elle avait voulu les convertir aux joies de la natation mais à leur grande surprise seul Ron avait adoré, Harry avait décrété qu'il avait assez fait de sport ces huit dernières années à échapper à Voldemort et faire la chasse aux horcruxes et Ginny avait aimé mais préféré nager pour le plaisir.

- Ah… Oui mais…

_« J'aimerais bien revoir drago… eh mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ! Ça va pas bien du tout ! »_

- Allez ! C'est parti ! dit Ron, l'agrippant par le cou, ne lui laissant ni le temps de répondre, ni même de finir le croissant qu'elle avait réussi à attraper avant de se faire harponner.

Sur le chemin de la piscine…

- Ah j'espère qu'ils ont un bon bassin ici…

- T'en fais pas, il est super !

- Quoi ? Tu l'as déjà vu ?

- Euh… Que je t'explique… Dit Hermione mal à l'aise, tu sais après le sermon de la prof…

Mais soudain, le baiser avec drago lui revint en mémoire… Elle rougit fortement…

- Mione ?

- n-n-non oublie ! J'ai juste fait une visite. Passons ! Tu es sur d'avoir fait le bon choix en revenant cette année aussi Ron ?

- Quoi ? Pourquoi cette question ?

- Ben c'est juste que tu avais plein de dépliants sur les travails au ministère alors je me demandais pourquoi tu avais décidé de revenir à Poudlard et intégrer le club de natation avec moi…

- C'est juste que… Eh ben, c'est simple j'ai décidé de rendre ce petit club encore inconnu célèbre ! Tu sais comme dans les livres pour ados sur le sport ! Rigola Ron.

- sans blaaaague ? Quel esprit chevaleresque ! Renchérit Hermione.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Mais Ron reprit vite son sérieux.

- Oui, enfin, en vrai… Il faut que je t'avoue… Commença-t-il en lui prenant la main. Ca fait très longtemps… Que je t'ai…

- HEIN ?

En vérité, Hermione n'avait rien écouté de sa dernière phrase. Elle avait le regard fixé sur la porte d'entrée de la piscine et avait la bouche grande ouverte.

- Toi alors… Pleurnicha Ron.

- Mais Ron regarde ! Lààà ! Le secoua Hermione lui montrant la porte.

- Hein ?

Sur la porte d'entrée, il y avait une chaine qui enchainait les poignées de portes avec un écriteau marqué en gros «ACCES A LA PISCINE : INTERDIT». Ils partirent en courant jusqu'à la salle des professeurs.

- HEIIIN ? Le club a été fermé ? hurlèrent-ils.

- Mais non, répondit le professeur McGonagall. Il a juste été interdit pour une durée indéterminée. On a retrouvé des mégots dans les vestiaires pendant les vacances de printemps et pour marquer le coup… Bien entendu, pour les élèves revenus ici juste pour le sport…

- Ah ouais elle est vraiment une sorcière sur ce coup la vieille Mcgo… Chuchota Ron a Hermione.

- Yes…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir nous ? On est revenus ici pour nager ! Râla Ron.

- Eh ben, vous allez devoir vous résigner et travailler monsieur Weasley ! Faites en sorte de ne pas baisser notre niveau ! Je m'adresse surtout à vous car je sais que, malgré tout, miss Granger aura toujours d'excellentes notes ! KYYAAAAHHH !

Ron et Hermione venait de se jeter par terre et s'était agrippés à la jambe de leur professeur de métamorphoses.

- Lâchez-moi ! Tonna Mcgo.

- Faites quelque chose !

- On ne peut pas vivre sans nager !

- Inutile de vous cramponner à moi ! Pour le club de natation ce ne sont pas les professeurs qui régissent les règles mais la présidente du club qui est dans la salle du conseil des élèves !

Cela suffit pour permettre à Ron et Hermione de partir en courant direction la salle du conseil des élèves. Ils arrivèrent et tambourinèrent à la porte.

BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !

- Ohéééé ! Ouvrez, ou je fais tout exploser ! Mione ! Prépare ta baguette !

- Yes sir ! … Hé … Mais on les a oubliés dans notre dortoir crétin !

- Ah oui…

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir la tête d'un élève blond, portant des lunettes…

- Vous allez vous calmer, oui ? La présidente est déjà …

- AH ! Fut le seul mot que les trois élèves dirent.

- Drago ? Dit Hermione.

- Mione, depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

- Bah en fait depuis les vacances d'été, on s'est vus à la pis…

D'un geste, Drago l'attira à lui et la fit rentrer à l'intérieur de la salle prenant soin de fermer la porte au nez de Ron. De l'autre côté, Hermione se retrouva collée à la porte, drago tout contre elle…

_« Ça alors ! Je ne pensais pas le retrouver si vite ! Reprends-toi Hermione ! Reprends-toi ! »_

- Dis-voir toi ! Pourquoi tu es parti si vite la dernière fois ? Et pourquoi tu m'as empêché de dire à Ron qu'on…

- Dis granger, dit-il dans un sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne voudrais pas garder secrète notre rencontre à la piscine ?

- Quoi ? Mais pour…

- S'il te plait !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il l'embrassa une deuxième fois. Et ça dura encore plus longtemps que leur premier baiser… Hermione perdit la notion du temps, elle n'entendit même pas Ron qui frappait à la porte en l'appelant.

_« … Pourquoi en faire un secret ? Pourquoi il fait tout ça ? J'ai pourtant tant de questions à lui poser… »_

- Tu protègeras notre secret hein ?

_« Je ne peux plus respirer… sans son approbation… _

_Je me suis noyée dans ce paradis… »_

- Promis…

_« … que tu es pour moi. »_

Alors ? verdict ! le petit bouton en bas est pratique ! cliquez dessus vous allez voir ! c fée ? super maintenant laissez moi des reviews plz ! nan je déc (enfin pas vraiment) j'vous oblige pas mais si vous voulez la suite faudra payer en reviews ! allez j'en veuuxx... 10 pour commencer! j'suis pas exigeante quand meme ! si ? allez reviewé please ! bisouiiilleeesss!


	2. Chapitre 2 : Second Plongeon

Coucou ! c'est moi ! ^^ bon tout d'abord je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont lue ! même si je n'ai pas eu les 10 petites reviews que j'espérais mais 4 seulement et je tiens a vous remercier quand meme car j'ai constaté que mon histoire a été lue de nombreuses fois malgré l'absence de reviews... du coup je poste la suite en cadeau de remerciement pour mes si gentilles reviews et comme cadeau de noel pour vous qui m'avait écrit :) et mes réponses ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Maxine3482 :<strong> merci ^^ t'es ma première review ! ca fée trop plaisir :) ca fée chaud au coeur ! :p comme promis

** :** ah lala :D que de questions merveilleuses ! ca me plait beaucoup ! (non je suis pas sadique ! enfin...) ça montre que mon histoire te plait et qu'elle prend la tete (ce que j'aime beaucoup j'avoue ! non je suis pas complètement sadique j'ai dis!) ne t'inquiète pas tu ne perdras pas la tête ! tu auras des réponses en temps voulu et peut-être même dans ce chapitre mais chuuutt ! je n'en dis pas plus... à toi de le découvrir !

**Delphine03 :** merci beaucoup pour les 2 bisous, ça encourage ! je prends ^^ mais sur la joue alors ! (oui je suis une fille au cas où certain(ne)s se poserait la question...) voilà la suite ! :p

**Mgan :** tu m'as eue ^^ oui c'est bien ce que tu pense... chuuuttt ! faut pas dire alors ! ^^ mais j'espère que ma mienne te plaira tout autant ! en tout cas merci quand même pour les encouragements ! et c'est vrai que je pense souvent à changer certaines choses et quelques détails mais pour l'instant je me fie le plus possible au vrai... peut etre que vers les derniers chapitres j'y songerais c'est à réfléchir ! :) en attendant voici la suite !

**quant au lecteurs anonymes :** merci à vous pour me lire mais encore + de merci pour ceux qui ont la gentillesse de prendre quelques minutes de leur temps pour m'écrire un petit mot :) ca fée toujours du bien de savoir qu'on est apprécié :D

**DISCLAIMER :** Les persos sont à JKR et l'histoire... (ceux qui ont compris... gardez le secret juska la fin svp !) les autres : surprise !

* * *

><p><strong>Second plongeon :<strong>

_Sous tes lèvres je perds mon souffle…_

_Et mes pensées s'envolent…_

_Je me sens comme emportée…_

_Par la fièvre de cette maladie qu'est l'amour…_

- Le jour de ma venue pendant les vacances d'été, je t'ai revu à la piscine Drago…

De l'autre côté de la porte, Ron s'énervait toujours contre celle-ci depuis que son amie s'était faite happer par le vil serpentard…

- Hermione ?! Tu m'entends ? Ouvre !

Mais Hermione n'entendait plus que le battement de son cœur…

- Mais je promets de ne le dire à personne !

Sur ces mots rassurant, Drago lui sourit et l'embrassa une dernière fois.

- Merci !

Hermione rougit une fois de plus, la main sur sa bouche, décidément elle ne s'y ferait jamais…

_« Oh… Il m'a encore embrassé ! »_

Drago se retira et ouvrit sur un Weasley qui était mort d'inquiétude.

- HERMIONE !

- Mh ?

Il l'a pris par les épaules, l'engueulant sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une.

- C'était quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'entrer seule avec lui dans cette pièce ? Et en plus c'était verrouillé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? Pas question de me laisser en plan…

_« Oh flûte ! J'avais complètement oublié la présence de Ron ! Il était pourtant juste de l'autre côté de la porte ! Oh la la… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à la fin ? »_

- Mione ! Qu'est-ce que tu as au coin de la lèvre ?

- Hein ? Rougit Hermione.

- Non… Ne me dis pas que…

_« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma bouche ? En plus, c'était un baiser avec la langue… Un baiser, ça se détecte ? »_

- Il t'a frappé ? S'énerva Ron.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu as la lèvre fendue et ça te fait mal… Je vois bien que tu la protèges de ta main ! Quoi qu'on en dise, Hermione est une fille ! On ne la touche pas !

- Hééé ! Se vexa la lionne.

- Je vais te faire payer ça ! Dit Ron en prenant Drago par le col de sa chemise

- Tu vas t'arrêter oui !?

- La fermeture de sa jupe était ouverte… Se défendit sereinement Drago. Je n'ai fait que l'en avertir…

- Quoi ? Ma fermeture éclair ? Hum oui c'est vrai, se reprit Hermione. Le premier jour de la rentrée, j'avais la jupe ouverte à tous les vents ! La méga honte ! Sourit-elle.

- Ouf heureusement que j'ai pas vu ça ! Dit Ron se couvrant les yeux de sa main.

- Oh lui hé ! -_-*

- J'ai pensé que ce serait embarrassant pour elle de lui dire devant tout le monde… Alors je l'ai rapidement fait entrer. Continua Drago. C'est une fille, tu vois. Finit-il se tournant vers Hermione avec un sourire divin aux lèvres.

- Mince alors… J'aurais jamais cru possible que je puisse dire ça un jour mais merci Malefoy. Dit le rouquin.

- Mais dis-moi Hermione, comment ça se fait que tu aies été si contente de le voir tout à l'heure ?

- Ah ça… En fait, sur le coup j'ai cru que c'était un gars que j'avais croisé dans le train le jour du départ quand je vous cherchais et qui me plaisait beaucoup… J'ai cru que… Mais ce n'était pas lui !

Sur le coup, Ron se renfrogna mais se reprit vite.

- Toi alors Mione… Tu as toujours eu un faible pour les garçons inaccessible !

- Oh lâche moi tu veux !

- Bon, en tout cas, la présidente du club n'est pas là aujourd'hui… S'impatienta le vert et argent. Vous voulez bien me laisser ?

- Ouais ! De toute façon on n'a pas le choix ! On reviendra !

Hermione poussa Ron, les mains dans son dos et s'éloignèrent. Drago referma la porte en soupirant.

Il entra dans la pièce du fond où un jeune homme reboutonnait sa chemise.

- A plus ! N'hésite pas à me reconvoquer quand tu veux ma belle !

- Mais oui ! A plus ! Minauda faussement la présidente.

Le gars sortit de la salle du conseil. Une fois partit, Drago entra dans la petite pièce qu'on pourrait qualifier de chambre vu le lit en baldaquin qui se trouvait là.

- Présidente Pansy…

- Ah Drago ! C'était quoi tout ce vacarme ? Ça m'a gâché tout le plaisir ! Je n'ai même pas pu jouir !

- C'était des réclamations pour la fermeture du club de natation.

- Le club de natation ?

- Oui, répondit Drago en lui servant un cocktail.

- Décidément, tous des rustres, ceux-là ! Ils sont bien comme cette espèce de taré de piscine qui a repoussé mes avances ! On a bien fait de les démolir !

Drago finit de rattacher le soutien-gorge de Pansy quand elle lui prit les mains.

- D'ailleurs, tu l'as jouée très finement Drago !

- N'oublie pas Pansy ! La charma-t-il son visage entre les mains. J'ai bien suivi tes instructions. Le club de piscine a bien été fermé !

- Mais oui… Je vais parler à mon père pour qu'il donne une promotion au tien.

- Merci.

- Et toi Drago, tu seras mon vice-président !

Voyant qu'il ne répondit pas, elle reprit.

- … Tu vas me donner satisfaction cette fois-ci hein ?

D'un geste rapide, Drago lui mit la main sur la bouche, entra un doigt dans son intimité, puis deux et commença à faire des vas et vient…

- Désolé… Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas de capote… J'espère que ça te suffira…

Il la fit jouir puis partit en cours.

Cours d'anglais. Drago fut désigné pour faire l'exercice.

- Only the voice… But also her prince and her… Style with the intimes… Sometimes of the prose his… so french…

- Merci ! Bien… Mr Malefoy, pouvez-vous nous donner la traduction s'il vous plait ? Demanda le professeur Malone.

- Ouah ! Drago est vraiment trop cool ! On dirait un étranger ! S'extasia Hermione accoudée à la fenêtre de la salle de classe où les serpentard avaient leur cours.

- Hermione ! L'appela Ron qui l'accompagnait.

- Encore vous miss Granger ? Veuillez retourner immédiatement dans votre classe ! La sermonna le professeur.

- Ah non ! Sourit-elle. Mon cours a fini plus tôt !

- Eh bien, pas le nôtre !

- Ah… C'est la pause de midi ! Excusez-moi ! Ron ! Cette fois on va voir la présidente du club !

- Compris !

- Dragooo ! Appela la lionne se retournant. T'en fais pas pour ton secret ! Bouche cousue !

Tout les serpentard présents au cours, avaient toutes la bouche grande ouverte sous l'effet de surprise et leurs yeux parlaient pour eux, surtout les filles qui elles, reflété tellement de jalousie envers la rouge et or. Drago, lui, aurait pu concurrencer une tomate bien mûre et aurait bien aimé disparaître dans un trou de souris…

- De quoi ? Quel secret mione ? Questionna Ron.

- Tu permets un instant ?

Drago l'agrippa et l'emmena loin dans un couloir désert. Ron se retrouva tout seul au milieu du couloir.

- Ma copine… Pleurnicha Ron.

Dans un autre couloir.

- Hermione ! C'est pas la peine de hurler à tous les vents !

- Oui mais… J'ai si peu d'occasion de te parler… Alors du coup…

- Pour ça, tu n'as qu'à attendre qu'on soit seuls tous les deux. Comme ça… C'est plus facile de te remercier ! Lui répondit-il en l'embrassant langoureusement comme il sait si bien y faire…

_« C'est peine perdue… C'est comme si j'étais prise dans sa chaleur… Mon cerveau est comme paralysé… Je ne peux plus penser à rien… J'en ai perdu tous mes mots… »_

- Bon ! Alors continue à garder notre secret hein ? Lui dit-il en lui caressant la tête avant de partir.

_« Hé ! Attends ! J'ai quelque à lui demander mais rien ne sort de ma gorge ! »_

Comme elle n'arrivait pas à parler, elle se gifla espérant faire assez de bruit pour qu'il se retourne. Heureusement ce fut le cas.

_« Aiiiie ! »_

- Drago ! Attends ! Je… Je peux te poser une question ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la salle du conseil du club ? Tu n'es pourtant pas inscrit au club de natation !

Drago tiqua. Il n'appréciait pas trop que cette gryffondor se mêle de sa vie. Mais depuis quelque temps il n'arrivait plus à être aussi méchant comme avant… Comme si quelque chose avait changé en lui… Alors, à son grand étonnement, il se contenta de répondre sincèrement.

- On se connait depuis très longtemps avec la présidente. Elle m'a nommé vice-président à la rentrée juste après sa nomination à la tête du conseil de la présidence du club.

- Ah bon ? Toi vice-président du conseil ? C'est dingue ! Mais alors… Tu pourrais nous avoir un entretien avec la présidente ? Et tu pourrais intercéder en notre faveur ? Le club natation doit rouvrir !

Drago pinça des lèvres d'agacement.

- Ça me semble un peu difficile…

- Je t'en prie ! Aide-nous ! Le supplia-t-elle. Si je ne peux pas nager… Comment dire… Je ne peux pas respirer !

- Normalement c'est plutôt le contraire qui se passe non ? Se moqua le serpent.

- Oui mais je suis une droguée de la natation ! Dit-elle un grand sourire franc et joyeux sur son joli visage.

En voyant son visage illuminé par la phrase qu'elle venait de dire, le jeune Malefoy se remémora la scène d'elle nageant dans la piscine pendant les vacances. Elle était tellement belle, libre et nageait avec tellement d'élégance qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle ne faisait qu'un avec l'eau. Mais il reprit vite son masque d'arrogance et sourit d'un sourire calculateur.

- D'accord ! Je vais demander un entretien avec elle.

- Vraiment ?

Hermione était aux anges.

- D'accord, tu peux te pencher un peu ?

Drago obtempéra ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. C'est alors qu'Hermione déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Il en resta perplexe… D'habitude c'est lui qui embrassait, ne laissant pas le temps à la fille de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il dut avouer que là, il fut pris de court. Mais à peine eut-il reprit ses esprits qu'Hermione le repoussa d'un geste brusque.

- C'était juste pour te remercier ! Bon alors je compte sur toi ! Dit-elle rapidement avec de s'enfuir en courant.

Tout en courant dans les couloirs, la jeune femme repensa à ce qu'elle avait osé faire.

_« Je l'ai fait ! J'espère que je ne l'ai pas effrayé ! »_

De son côté, le jeune blond retrouva bien sa vraie natureo.

- Pff ! Quelle gourde ! Se moqua-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche. C'est moi qui ai fait fermer son club… Rien à faire de ses remerciements…

Le lendemain devant la salle du conseil du club de natation. Hermione et Ron attendait avec Drago que la présidente ouvre la porte.

- Présidente ! Toqua Drago à la porte. C'est l'heure de l'entretien avec le club de natation. Tu peux sortir ?

Pas de réponse.

- Prési…

La porte s'ouvrit.

- Hey mais la porte est ouverte Malefoy ! S'exclama Ron qui entra avec enthousiasme. Présidente ! Continua-t-il en avançant et ouvrit la seconde porte. Nous sommes du club de piscine et on est là pour vous sa…

Il vit Pansy Parkinson en plein ébat avec un garçon différent de la dernière fois.

- … LUER !

- PARKINSON ?

Hermione était choquée. Ron rouge de honte et Malefoy, bah lui il avait l'habitude quoi…

Une fois tout le monde remit de ses émotions, ils étaient tous installés, Pansy derrière son bureau de présidente, la colère se lisant sur le visage, Ron et Hermione devant le bureau et Drago attendait patiemment sur le côté.

- Parkinson s'il te plait on ne pourrait pas lever cette punition ? Demanda Ron aussi poliment que possible.

- Pas question !

- Fais quelque chose ! On t'en prie ! Chouinèrent les deux gryffondor.

- Hiaaaargh ! Quelle horreur ! Pleura Pansy.

- Et si au moins tu leur donnais des conditions ?

- Mmhh ? Des conditions tu dis ? Ah mais oui ça pourrait être marrant ! D'accord ! Acquiesça Pansy en rapprochant son visage de celui de Ron dans un geste de séduction. Alors c'est toi qui va payer de ton corps pour me faire plaisir…

- Quoi ? Rougit Ron ultra gêné.

Hermione s'interposa pour venir au secours de son meilleur ami.

- Il est toujours puceau si tu veux savoir !

- Ah miiiince ! Alors là c'est pas cool…

- Saleté va ! Râla Ron sur Hermione.

- Mais euuhh… C'est la vérité…

- Bon alors comme vous êtes revenus exprès pour le sport… Continua Pansy qui ne s'était pas aperçut du léger accrochage des deux gryffy. Bon alors, je crois que vous demander d'avoir la moyenne dans toutes les matières aux tests d'aptitudes qui auront lieu dans 2 semaines, ça fera l'affaire ! J'y réfléchirais à ce moment-là ! Évidemment ce sera simple pour toi Granger t'es la meilleure élève de l'école mais si Weasley n'a pas la moyenne partout, lui, bah vous pourrez dire adieu au club TOUT. LES. DEUX !

Le samedi suivant, à la bibliothèque, Hermione et Ron regardait les livres des annales des tests d'aptitudes des 10 dernières années que Mme Pince leur avait prêtés.

- Cette petite peste ! Mais elle a fait une erreur ! Pesta Ron, une fois installé sur une table avec Hermione à ses côtés. La moyenne ? Ça va être du gâteau !

- Oui heureusement qu'elle n'a pas exigé de toi un carton plein ! Assura son amie en ouvrant un des livres. Ron en fit autant et faillir s'étouffer en voyant ce qui les attendait.

- Ouaaaahh ! J'aurais jamais la moyenne ! Va falloir trouver une autre solution ! Dit un Ron tout blanc de peur qui laissa tomber sa tête sur la table.

- Même moi qui suis miss je sais tout je dois admettre que ça ne vas pas être de la tarte, j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver toute seule !

- Une tarte ? Ou ça ? Se réveilla Ron.

- Nulle part Ronald c'est une expression moldue pour dire que ça ne va pas être facile… Se désespéra Hermione la tête couchée sur ses bras.

_« Dire que Drago a tout fait pour m'aider… »_

C'est alors qu'un éclair se fit dans son esprit. Elle releva la tête et vit Drago dans le couloir, seul, qui se dirigeait vers la grande porte. Les sorties pour pré-au-lard étaient autorisées et les « huitièmes » avait le droit d'aller à pré-au-lard le week-end quand l'envie leur prenait et même de rentrer chez eux le week-end du moment que la directrice était avertie.

Hermione se leva rapidement, ne voulant pas le rater, ne remarqua pas Ron qui lui parlait.

- Une autre solution… D'accord je crois que je vais devoir payer de mon corps ! Assura Ron, un clin d'œil et le pouce levé en signe d'encouragement. Hein Hermione ? Hé mais elle est où ?

Hermione était dans les rues de pré-au-lard et courait derrière Drago en l'appelant.

- Drago ! Dis, dis ! Dragoooo ! Appela-t-elle en agitant les bras puis se mit à rougir de gêne.

_« Il ne me remarque même pas ! Hé mais… En plus il ne porte pas le même uniforme que d'habitude… Et il n'a pas ses lunettes… Mais où est-il aussi pressé de se rendre ? »_

Dans ses pensées, elle ne regarda pas où elle allait et bouscula quelqu'un.

- Oh pardon ! S'excusa-t-elle en se retournant. Hein ? Oh non… Où est passé Drago ? Où on est là ?

Elle ne reconnaissait pas cette rue de pré-au-lard. Non loin de là, sur une petite place, des assistants mettaient en place des trépieds et autres accessoires de photographe. Quand un buisson se mit a bouger, une tête à faire peur un fantôme en sortit et effraya le pauvre assistant qui se trouvait juste à quelques centimètres du dit buisson.

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !

- Pardon de t'avoir effrayée ! Je suis désolée mais je me suis perdue, pourrais-tu m'indiquer la direction de Poudlard s'il-te-plait ? J'ai perdu la trace de Drago et …

- Quoi ? Drago tu dis ? Sois gentille ! Laisse le tranquille pendant le shooting ! Ordonna l'assistant.

- Le shooting ?

_« Ah mais c'est vrai ! Je suis sur une séance photos ! On dirait que j'ai eu de la chance ! Décidemment, les mannequins ont trop d'allure ! Hey, le garçon à gauche ressemble un peu à Drago ! Bizarre… mais…_

Elle regarda plus attentivement…

_Hein ? DRAGO ? »_

alors ? verdict ? bon il se passe pas grand chose d'énorme dans ce chapitre à part la découverte de l'identité de la présidente ! surpris ? vous vous attendiez pas à ça hein ? ou si ptetr ? dites moi ! et quelle est cette histoire de promotion concernant leurs pères ? drago qui est-il en réalité ? gentil ou manipulateur ? que fait-il sur un shooting ? réponses au prochain épisode ^^ à la rentrée des vacances de noël ! bisous à tous ! joyeux noël et bonne année !

Phenix91.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Troisième Plongeon

Troisième plongeon :

_« Alors Drago était donc… Mannequin !? Il est tellement beau ! »_

Hermione, toujours dans le buisson la tête d'un côté et le derrière de l'autre côté, était tellement absorbé dans sa contemplation du jeune homme qu'elle n'entendit pas le chien derrière elle qui lui avait soulevé sa jupe… Drago et l'autre mannequin remercié le photographe quand ils entendirent un craquement derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent.

- Her… Hermione ?

- Ah, ha saluuut ! Aie aie aie…

- Tu la connais Drago ? Demanda l'autre garçon.

- Oui t'inquiète ! Bon j'y vais salut mec !

Après salué toute l'équipe et son collègue, Drago entraîna Hermione dans un coin où ils pourraient parler tranquille et l'installa sur un petit banc. Il ne savait pas par où commencer avec elle.

- Hum, tu sais… Je préférerais que tu arrêtes de me coller comme ça…

- Mais non, ce n'était pas le but… Je t'ai appelé je ne sais combien de fois, mais tu n'as rien entendu… Alors je t'ai suivi mais je t'ai perdu en cours de route… S'expliqua la jeune femme. Mais dis plutôt ! S'excita-t-elle. Je ne savais pas que tu étais mannequin ?! Trop cool ! Tu es dans quel magazine ? Tu suis un régime ?...

- Mais non…

- Depuis quand tu fais ça ?

- Arrête Hermione…

- Pour un mannequin c'est important d'avoir des fans, non ?! Je vais le dire à tout le monde pour qu'ils te soutiennent !

Il avait tellement à en placer une qu'il fut obligé de lui mettre un doigt sur la bouche pour la faire taire et s'approcha près de son visage de sorte à obtenir toute son attention.

- Tu dois le garder pour toi !

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Il vaut mieux le dire…

- Dis tu connais le règlement de l'école par cœur non ?

- Bien sûr !

- Tu n'as pas lu une clause spéciale ?

- Quelle clause ?

Lundi matin à Poudlard. Sur l'estrade devant la table des professeurs.

- Bonjour ! Je suis Pansy Parkinson en « huitième » année dans la maison serpentard. Je suis la présidente du club de natation instauré cette année pour les dernières années et accessoirement présidente du conseil des élèves de Poudlard.

Des exclamations de surprise se firent entendre dans toutes les maisons mais surtout des râles de mécontentements surtout chez les gryffondor.

- Quoi ? Depuis quand Parkinson est présidente de quelque chose ? Râla Harry. _(Et non il n'est pas mort ^^ ni lui ni les autres! Mais je me contente de Drago et Hermione pour l'instant…)_

- C'est une blague ou quoi ? Rajouta Neville.

Des protestations se firent plus bruyants jusqu'au moment où McGonagall exigea le silence.

- Hum merci professeur, continua Pansy. Je vais également profiter de notre toute première assemblée générale pour vous présenter les nouveaux nommés de cette année. Voici notre vice-président : Drago Malefoy de 8-SP (8ème année à serpentard).

Des hurlements se firent dans la salle par les trois autres maisons. Depuis la fin de la guerre, serpentard et autres maisons ne s'entendaient pas mieux qu'avant. Bien sur y'avait moins de violence dans les actes et les paroles mais la rivalité était toujours présente.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Hurla Seamus.

Les gryffondors approuvèrent. Un regard de Mcgo suffit à faire revenir le silence.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour faire respecter l'ordre dans l'école ! Ces derniers temps, nous avons constaté une recrudescence de cas d'élèves qui à l'extérieur, ont un job sans permission. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous sont majeurs, seulement il est interdit pour tout élèves scolarisés, majeur ou pas, d'avoir un travail. Les élèves punis pour cette raison sont de plus en plus nombreux. Par conséquent, il est interdit d'avoir un travail. Je vous demanderais donc de suivre ce nouveau règlement.

Pendant que l'assemblée continuait, Hermione, elle, était plongée dans ses pensées et souriait inconsciemment.

_« Quand je pense qu'il est mannequin ! »_

- Pourquoi tu ricanes comme ça toi ?

- Aie mais ça va pas la tête Ron !? Il venait de lui tirer l'oreille.

- Et regarde qui dit ça !

Tous les gryffondor autour d'eux les regardaient bizarrement mais se retournèrent tous, voyant le regard noir que Ron leur adressait. Il était un peu énervé.

- Hier, tu m'as planté à la bibliothèque ! Comment as-tu pu laisser ton cartable (et moi) sur place et rentrer ? Si tu crois que c'est le moment ? Alors qu'on doit bûcher pour obtenir qu'on rouvre le club de natation ! Puisqu'on sait qu'on n'arrivera jamais à avoir la moyenne comme l'exige la présidente… Bon à part pour toi Mione t'es la meilleure de l'école de notre génération !

- Attends même pour moi ça va pas facile je t'ai dit !

- Oui mais on devoir passer à un plan B ! Sinon, on n'aura plus de raison de rester ! On est là pour le sport !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes Ron ? Je travaille comme une bête moi ! (^_^)

- Quoi ? 8-O tu as dit que tu n'y arriverais jamais !

- En fait, tu sais Drago m'a proposé…

*FLASHBACK*

Pré-au-Lard. Sur le petit banc…

- Eh oui ! Si on découvre que je bosse, c'est l'exclusion assurée ! Tu pourrais ne pas en parler ?

- … Oui, mais bon, tu en as des secrets…

- Oui enfin… C'est juste entre toi et moi…

_« Juste moi ? »_

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Mais non ! Au contraire, je me sens même flattée !

Hermione rayonnait de bonheur.

_« Plus je partage les secrets de Drago… Plus ça me donne le sentiment qu'il est à moi… »_

- Bon, alors je dois te remercier…

Drago se pencha, près à l'embrasser…

- Non ! Attends !

Elle le repoussa tellement fort qu'il en tomba sur les fesses.

- En échange de mon silence… Tu m'aides à réviser ?!

- Hein… Ah, euh… D'accord…

*Fin Flashback*

- Drago ? Tu veux dire Malefoy, le vice-président c'est ça ? Ironisa Ron sceptique. Et ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

_« Oups… La boulette ! Vite rattrape-toi Mione ! »_

- Ah… Non ! Je voulais juste dire qu'il nous avait donné une opportunité d'y arriver… Alors on devrait essayer, non ? On pensera à autre chose si on n'y arrive vraiment pas !

- Ah… Tu as raison… Bon, alors après la fin des cours, on bosse ensemble ! Approuva Ron des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Désolée, mais je voudrais vraiment être seule pour me concentrer !

- Argh…

_« Désolée Ron, mais vraiment… »_

Salle d'études n°3.

_« … C'est vraiment un rêve de jeune fille de se retrouver seule pour réviser avec le garçon de ses rêves ! »_

- Bon, on commence ? Demanda Drago.

- Oui s'il te plait !

_« Avec un peu de chance, ça pourrait déboucher sur…_

Drago avait allongé Hermione sur la table d'étude et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou et descendit de plus en plus bas…

- Non, arrête ! On étudie la !

- Je le sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

_Oh là là… »_

- Bon, commençons par cet exercice !

Elle redescendit sur terre. Mais continua à sourire bêtement.

- Je te laisse 5 minutes !

_« UN CHRONO ? »_

Tic, tic, tic…

- 3, 2… Et voilà ! Fin du temps imparti ! Exercice suivant ! Tu as 5 minutes !

- Quoi ? Mais attends ! J'ai beau être une miss je sais tout, ces exercices-là sont quand même assez dur !

- Si 5 minutes ne te suffisent pas pour comprendre, c'est juste du gâchis du temps ! Allez ! Déjà 30 secondes écoulées !

- Hein ? Ouh… Ouaaaah ?!

- 3, 2, suivant !

Hermione était éreintée et n'en pouvait plus.

- Ah ? Tu abandonnes déjà ? On a à peine commencé depuis 27 minutes et 41 secondes !

_« Je le savais ! À quoi je m'attendais en bossant avec un type comme lui… »_

- Si tu continues comme ça, ça va être coton d'avoir la moyenne !

- De… De l'eau… J'ai tellement besoin de naaager !

- Accro à la piscine… Je vois… Pas le choix.

Il referma les livres, les prit, se leva et partit.

- Attends Drago ! Je suis désolée ! Je vais être plus concentrée ! Ne pars pas !

Il se retourna et sourit.

- Si je comprends bien, tu ne peux pas te passer de nager ?

- Oui…

- J'ai une solution pour t'éviter tout symptôme de manque… Allez ! Viens !

A la piscine.

- Ouaaaah ! C'est trop tooop ! Comment t'as eu la clef ?

- Les membres du conseil ont accès direct partout alors… Allez ! Commence à réviser et je te permettrai de nager en conséquence !

- D'accord ! Je vais faire de mon mieux !

Quelques heures plus tard…

- Bon ! On s'arrête ici pour aujourd'hui !

- Hourra ! À moi la piscine ! Cria Hermione, des étoiles plein les yeux. Ah…

Un tilt se fit dans sa tête.

- Oh nooon ! Je n'ai pas mon maillot !

- Ah bon ? Pas grave… Tu n'as qu'à nager en sous-vêtements comme l'autre fois ! Dit-il en la déshabillant.

- ?! Quoi ? Ah non ! Pas question !

- Arrête ! De toute manière, ils sont pas sexy alors… Puis à première vue, ça change pas d'un maillot… hein ?

Hermione ne portait pas de sous-vêtements en coton tout simple. En effet, en revenant de Poudlard, cet été elle n'avait pas arrêté de repenser à ce que drago lui avait dit et elle avait décidé de passer le cap des sous-vêtements ! Elle s'en était donné à cœur joie ! Résultat : elle avait des tas de nouvel ensemble plus sexy les uns que les autres, de toutes les couleurs qu'elle put trouver. Aujourd'hui, elle portait un ensemble push-up très joli, satiné en haut et shorty moitié satin-moitié dentelle pour le bas de couleur rouge. Vraiment très beau. Si Drago aimait, il n'en montrait rien en tout cas.

- Non ! Laisse tomber ! Aujourd'hui j'abandonne !

_« C'est tellement embarrassant… »_

- Demain, je n'oublierais pas d'emporter mes affaires…

Clic ! Drago avait dégrafé le soutien-gorge en satin.

- Hum… Tu es si mignonne…

Il commença à la déshabiller…

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Allez ! Comme ça tu ne mouilleras pas tes vêtements… Ne t'en fais pas ! Ajouta-t-il en retirant ses lunettes. Je ne regarderais pas. Nage tout ton saoul !

Il se retourna.

- Recharge tes batteries.

- D'accord.

Elle se dévêtit entièrement et se retrouva nue. Se jeta à l'eau et au moment de plonger, le vert et argent se retourna et la vit nager comme au premier jour. Elle sortit la tête de l'eau avec grâce et Drago se sentit heureux, pleinement heureux, à la vue de la jeune femme. Une fois la longueur du retour finit, Hermione s'accrocha au bord de la piscine…

- Ouaaaaaahh !

- Tu te sens mieux ?

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir.

- Oh que oui !

A moitié sortit, elle se rappela son apparat… Et se mit à asperger Drago pour éviter qu'il ne la regarde.

- Gyaaaaah ! Hiiiiaaarrrgghh ! Hiiiii ! Tu as pourtant promis de ne pas regarder ! Sale menteur ! Pervers !

- Ah non alors ! Rétorqua-t-il en lui agrippant le poignet et la sortit de l'eau comme une mouche.

Hermione se cacha la poitrine de sa main libre et croisa les jambes puis les remonta devant elle pendant que Drago s'assit par terre et la déposa sur ses jambes.

- Décidément, tu es trop craquante quand tu nages… Tu es si belle ! Ça m'est monté à la tête….

Il l'embrassa et commença à descendre dans le cou, le lécha du bout de la langue de haut en bas tandis que sa mais gauche prit la route vers son sein droit qu'il palpa, caressa…

- Mmhh… Drago…

Hermione avait chaud, très chaud… Tandis que la langue de Drago continua sa route sur sa clavicule alors que sa main se mit à pincer et à jouer avec son téton droit pendant que la gryffondor commençait à perdre pied… Il descendit encore plus et sa bouche rencontra son sein gauche… Il happa l'objet de son désir avec sa bouche et commença à titiller le mamelon de la jeune femme avec la langue… Hermione se cambra… Un peu trop d'ailleurs…

- Oups…

SPLASHH !

Hermione tomba à l'eau entrainant drago avec elle.

- Ouaaah !

- J'y crois pas…

Drago ne trouvait pas ses mots devant l'ironie de la situation.

- Excuse-moi ! Sors vite de là ! Pis c'est de ta faute aussi…

- Bof ! C'est plus important de toute façon… Rit-il en se rapprochant d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Dans les couloirs. Direction la laverie de l'école.

- Je suis vraiment désolée !

- T'excuse pas je te dis ! C'était de ma faute !

- Hum… Dis, Drago… Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

- Pour te remercier de garder le secret pour mon boulot, voyons ! Dit-il le plus naturellement.

- Ah oui… Mais quand même…

Hermione s'arrêta, la gêne, l'appréhension et la tristesse se lisait sur son visage et ne pouvait plus contenir ses peurs.

- Les baisers et tout ça… Pourquoi ? Tu n'avais aucune raison de me remercier alors pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Ah…

_« Drago… Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? »_

- J'avais juste envie j'imagine…

- Ah… D'accord… C'était donc ça…

_« Oh là là ! Le choc ! »_

- Tu en avais envie, alors tu l'as fait…

- Comment ça ? C'est différent pour toi ? Je te signale que tu n'as pas résisté !

Il ne put s'empêcher de dire la dernière phrase mais inconsciemment, Drago espérait qu'elle se soit laissé faire car elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire si elle, elle ne le voyait toujours comme un arrogant serpentard, riche et fils de mangemort, qui l'avait rabaissée et insultée pendant 7 ans et qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Il serait brisé car oui, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il été tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

Hermione, de son côté, sentit quelque chose se briser au fond d'elle à la réponse du blond.

_« Oui, mais ça, c'est parce que… C'était Drago ! »_

- Moi… Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux faire avec n'importe qui ! Cria-t-elle.

Drago sentit une vague de chaleur et de bonheur se diffuser à l'intérieur de lui à la déclaration de la jeune rouge et or. Elle ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui mais il savait qu'elle ne le considérait pas comme ce qu'il croyait… il savait qu'il comptait quand même à ses yeux et ça lui suffisait pour le moment.

- Eh bien tu vois ! On est pareils ! Moi aussi !

Hermione releva la tête, surprise, mais contente.

- Vraiment ? C'est pareil pour toi ?

Pour simple réponse, il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement.

_« Alors en fait, lui aussi, ce n'est pas juste pour me remercier… Il voulait juste m'embrasser, moi ?! Est-ce que je peux le prendre comme ça ? »_

De là où elle était, elle avait tout vu… Elle l'avait vu l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser. Pourquoi elle ? Elle avait quoi de plus qu'elle au juste ? De sa fenêtre, Pansy avait assisté à toute la scène pendant qu'elle était en train de s'amuser avec un autre gars, un différent, encore… Il l'a prenait par derrière pendant qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre.

- Alors Pansy ? T'as pris ton pied ?

Pansy ne répondit pas. Le seul mot qu'elle prononça fut le prénom de drago mais le fit doucement que le gars n'entendit rien.

- Pansy ?

Le lendemain. Dans le parc. Ron et Hermione s'échauffer et faisait des pompes. Hermione, tellement requinquée par les évènements de la veille, tenait tant la forme qu'elle faisait cinq pompes quand Ron en faisait une.

- OUUOOOOOOHHH ! S'exclama Ron, ce qui fit retourner tous les élèves présent dans le parc.

Il avait les yeux qui sortaient des orbites tellement il était impressionné par l'ardeur de son amie.

- Din… Dingue ! Tu as la pêche mione ! Moi, j'y arrive pas avec toutes ces révisions… Je suis totalement flagada… Il t'est arrivé un truc bien ?

Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement. Elle se rassit.

_« Sait-il ? Non ! Impossible ! Faisons l'ignorante ! »_

- Mais non, pourquoiiiii ? Se dandina-t-elle, tout sourire niais sur le visage.

Le visage de Ron se liquéfia. Il se rassit également.

- Trop évident ! Quoi ? Raconte !

_« Hier, il voulait dire qu'il me rendait mes sentiments alors ? Aujourd'hui encore, on sera seuls tous les deux à la piscine… »_

- Je vais tout éclaaater ! S'enthousiasma Hermione en commençant sa série d'abdos.

- Bon, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe… Mais pas question de me laisser distancer ! Dit Ron en commençant sa série d'abdos.

La voix du professeur McGonagall se fit entendre dans l'école.

- « _Hermione Granger 8-G est attendue immédiatement au conseil des élèves ! Je répète…_ »

Hermione était étonnée et Ron la regardait étrangement.

- Quoi ? Le conseil des élèves ? C'est peut-être pour parler de la piscine ?

- Ah ! Alors j'en suis aussi ! Dit Ron.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle du conseil. Ils toquèrent à la porte.

- Excusez-nous !

Ils entrèrent.

- C'est quoi ce binz' ? Il n'y a personne ! S'impatienta le rouquin.

- Ah oui…

- Attends une minute ! Tu n'entends pas quelque chose ?

En effet, ils se turent et purent entendre ce qu'il semblait être des gémissements et des soupirs de plaisir… Ils s'approchèrent de la seconde porte.

- Me dit pas que cette vicelarde remet le couvert ! Murmura Ron.

- J'hallucine ! Alors qu'elle vient de nous convoquer !

Il continua à s'avancer en direction de la porte qui était entrebâillée mais Hermione se jeta sur lui, lui tenant la jambe pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

- Arrête ! Tu vas pas mater en plus ! Espèce de vicieux !

- Toi aussi, tu allais le faire !

- Ben oui, ça m'intrigue !

- Moi aussi, banane !

Ils passèrent la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ce qu'ils virent les choquèrent mais Hermione eut l'impression qu'un gouffre l'aspirait de l'intérieur par ce qu'elle vit sur le lit.

Drago était assis sur le lit, Pansy à califourchon sur lui, il lui tenait les mains dans le dos d'une main, l'autre sous sa jupe ne laissant aucun doute sur l'endroit où elle était, le visage enfoui dans son cou…

Hermione ne savait pas elle-même ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Dr… Drago ? Fut le seul mot qu'elle arriva à prononcer.

Il releva la tête, surpris, regarda qui pouvait bien l'appeler. Pourquoi elle était là ? Que faisait-elle ici ?

- Hermione ?

Pansy, elle, était ravie de cette situation, tellement heureuse de voir la tête de cette sale « miss je sais tout », qu'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres…


	4. Chapitre 4 : Quatrième Plongeon

Quatrième plongeon :

_On dit que quand on tombe amoureux, on trouve tout tellement beau et que la vie est belle même pour des petites choses insignifiantes… Mais quand le mal se place ici, l'amour devient malheur, désespoir, tristesse et douleur… On aimerait que tout s'arrête, juste pour ne plus ressentir tout ça mais on ne peut rien faire et pour aller mieux, on doit juste essayer de la surmonter avec force et courage._

Conseil des élèves.

« qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… ? drago avec cette… ? non, ça ne peut pas etre vrai… lui qui disait ressentir la même chose que moi ! »

- encore vous ? râla pansy toujours assise à califourchon sur drago. Si c'est pour mater, essayez d'etre discret au moins. Ça m'empeche d'avoir un orgasme sinon !

Elle se mit à sourire narquoisement.

- vous comptez rester jusqu'au bout ? tout regarder ?

Hermione se mit à voir rouge et commença à partir.

- eh oui ! drago fait tout ce que je lui dis !

- mia ! appela ron.

- il a toujours su me donner entière satisfaction ! il me débarrasse de tout ce qui me gêne.

Hermione s'arreta.

- par exemple du club de piscine… précisa pansy.

Nos deux amis en restèrent pantois.

- quoi ?

- qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda ron.

C'est alors que pansy se lança dans une explication plus que surprenante…

- alors que je lui avais fait des avances, l'un des membres du club m'a jetée devant tout le monde l'année dernière ! ça m'a beaucoup blessée… alors drago m'a aidée à lui faire regretter ! pendant les vacances d'été…

- pansy ! arrête !

- il s'est introduit au club pour y laisser des mégots de cigarette !

Cette nouvelle surprit ron et hermione qui ne savait plus quoi dire après ces révélations… hermione en eut gros sur le cœur et se remémora les moments intimes qu'elle avait eu avec le beau serpentard depuis leur rencontre estivale…

« alors, ce jour-là… et à ce moment aussi… nos sentiments n'étaient pas du tout réciproques ! »

- espèce de … s'énerva ron.

BAAM !

Hermione l'avait devançait et avait levée la jambe en direction du lit. Et se mit à frapper l'une des barres du lit baldaquin avec force.

- Her…

- JE TE HAIS ! hurla-t-elle.

« tu n'as fait que m'utiliser ! »

Et elle partit en courant, les larmes aux yeux.

- Hermione ! appela ron. Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! rajouta-t-il à l'adresse des deux serpentard. Et il partit la rejoindre en courant.

- roh ils me cassent les oreilles ces deux-là ! se plagnit pansy.

- pansy ! pourquoi leur avoir dit ça ? on avait convenu que cette histoire de mégots devait rester secrète !

Il appréciait pas trop que pansy ai vendue la mèche auprès des gryffondors et surtout d'hermione.

- oh allez ! ça ne changera rien qu'on l'apprenne ! mais dis plutôt… pourquoi tu ne m'embrasses jamais… alors que tu n'hésite pas avec cette miss je sais tout ?

- tout simplement… parce que c'est le meilleur moyen de m'assurer de son silence !

- comme tu veux mais embrasse moi ! sinon j'en parle à mon père et il descendra le tien !

Elle s'approcha de lui mais il se mit a tousser fortement.

- désolé, pas aujourd'hui… Je ne voudrais pas te passer mon rhume…

- ouh…

Il partit et erra dans les couloirs du château à la recherche de la jolie brunette.

-hermione…

En salle des professeurs.

- COMMENT CA ? hurla ron sur leur directrice de maison. C'est elle-même qui l'a dit ! les mégots trouvés dans le club de natation n'ont pas été mis là par les nageurs ! vous le savez alors pourquoi vous ne faites rien ? vous refusez toujours de lever la punition ?

- allons ! vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce qu'elle a dit ! d'ailleurs qui me dit que ce n'est pas vous qui mentez ?

- QUOOOAAAA ?

- en plus, vous n'en avez rien a faire du club de natation de cette école, hein, mr weasley ? nous venons de recevoir pour toi une demande de transfert pour l'école spéciale de sport reliée à l'université P.

Hermione, jusqu'à présent restée en retrait, releva la tête abasourdie par ce que le professeur mcgonagall venait de dire.

- non att… ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler…

- j'attends ta réponse pour aujourd'hui.

Hermione s'approcha.

- ron ? c'est quoi cette histoire de transfert ?

Dans le parc.

- ron explique-moi !

- ben en fait… quand les autres écoles ont appris pour l'arrêt du club… elles ont envoyé des propositions… tous les anciens du club sont déjà partis alors…

- ah… ah bon…

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

- mais c'est super, non ? se reprit-elle. Mais oui, réfléchis ! je me suis toujours dit que tu devais aller dans un club plus performant ! tu as été recommandé dans beaucoup d'endroits non ? le félicita-t-elle.

« moi, je n'ai eu aucune proposition… pourtant, c'est moi qui l'ai initié à la natation… »


End file.
